LaRousse's Connection
by Aubrie1234
Summary: After having a strange dream, Drew goes back to LaRousse City in search of an old pokemon friend. What has happened to his friend since he left? Read to Find out!
1. Summary and Chapter 1

LaRousse's Connection

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I am now doing another story! This one is about how Drew goes after a specific Pokemon he met in the past. This is all in Drew's POV as well. Anyway, starting story now!**

I had just won my Fourth contest ribbon easily. The coordinators were too easy to beat. I just wish that May, Soledad, or even _Harley_ was there. It was a bit lonely without any competition. I was setting up camp for the night on Route 111, north of Mauville City where I just got my Fourth ribbon. As I set up camp, I looked out over the coastline connected to the route. Even at nighttime it looked beautiful, just like the eyes of a certain coordinator I love...

_Snap out of it! _I thought, mentally smacking myself, _I do _not _like _her_! She's just a rival, and that's it! But, why do I feel so different towards her...? _I then shook my head violently, ridding myself to those thoughts.

"I have _got_ to stop thinking about May for a while. I think I might be lovesick for her!" I said aloud after I was done shaking my head. After that, I had dinner with my pokemon (Flygon, Masquerain, Butterfree, Absol, and, of course, Roserade) and then got ready for sleep. I returned all of my pokemon except Roserade to their pokeballs, where she gave me a questioning look.

"The reason I haven't returned you yet, Roserade, was because I started to feel a bit homesick a few nights ago. Do you think I should go back to LaRousse?" I asked her. She shook her head a bit before answering.

"_It's your choice, Drew, you don't have to ask me. But I have felt a little homesick as well. Maybe we should go back." _she told me.

"Thanks, Roserade. Now, return." I said as I returned her. In a flash of red light, she was gone. I put her pokeball away, then put the fire out before I went to sleep. The sea breezes coming from the coastline made it colder, now that the fire was out, but I didn't care. Just as long as it wasn't ice-inducing cold. I smiled at the thought before climbing into my sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Dream:_

For some reason, I could only see darkness. Shouldn't I be dreaming right now? Then, the sound of someone crying interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to find a small place of light in the darkness, where the crying was coming from. Somehow, the crying sounded familiar, though I couldn't place it.

"Hello?" I called. No-one answered and the crying just continued. I then decided to find out what was on the other side of the light and who was crying, so I walked through it. As I got closer and went through it, it got so bright I couldn't see, so I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself in the greenhouse garden that Tory's dad had. As I looked around I saw a boy, about five years old, with green hair, sitting down with his knees against his chest and crying.

_I remember this day... _I thought, staring at the kid. As he cried, I could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"(sniff) Mama... Daddy... Where are you?" he cried. I then recognized who the kid was. It was _me_ from several years back! Back when I first met my pokemon friend, Zooma...

_"Hey! You alright, kid?" _a gruff voice asked Younger Drew. As he brought his head up and looked to his left, sniffing, I looked to my right and saw a giant black wolf with silvery-green eyes walking slowly over to the boy. I recognized him as Zooma before he evolved, and before I left...

"(sniff) Who are you?" Young Drew asked Zooma.

_"Name's Zoomarlin. Most call me Zooma for short. Now, who are you, kid?" _he explained as he sat down beside Young Drew.

"I-I'm Drew. But... I can't find Mama and Daddy..."

_"You're lost. Why don't you go find them, then?"_

"I'm too scared t-to." Young Drew told him, shivering a little.

_"Well, I'll stay with you until they come back, alright?"_

"B-but, what if they don't come back, Zooma?"

_"They_ will _come back, don't worry.__"_

"How do you know, Zooma?" Young Drew sniffed.

_"I don't, but I know they wouldn't abandon you like they did me..."_

"Did your Mama and Daddy leave you when you were little?"

_"Yeah, they left me alone when I was a baby... But I don't want to let the same thing happen to anyone else I meet. That's why I don't want to leave you until your parents come back."_ Zooma explained. Then, Young Drew suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Zooma! When I grow up and get my first pokemon, I'll come back here and show you!" Young Drew cried. I smiled, then turned to my left when I heard the sound of doors sliding open. Zooma also perked up at the sound as well.

_"Hey, kid! I think your parents are here!"_

"Really, Zooma?" Young Drew asked, looking up into Zooma's silver eyes.

_"I'm sure. Go back home with them, alright?"_

"Right, Zooma." Young Drew said as he let go and started for the exit. Halfway there, he stopped and turned back to Zooma.

"You'll keep your promise too, won't ya, Zooma?"

_"I sure will, Drew."_

"Ok, then. Bye, Zooma!" Young Drew yelled as he waved goodbye. He then met up with his parents at the entrance and went home, before the memory faded.

"Why did I see that again?" I asked aloud. Then, another memory brightened and showed me at the greenhouse again, except I was eight and had Roserade when she was still a Budew in my arms.

"Hey, Zooma! I came back, just like I promised! I want you to meet my new friend, Budew!" Young Drew shouted, Budew also shouting something. Suddenly, an even bigger black wolf jumped silently down behind him and stood on its hind legs, putting a hand on Young Drew's shoulder and saying: _"I'm glad you're back, kid."_

"Zooma! You evolved!" Young Drew excitedly said after he turned around and saw the evolved Zooma.

_"I sure did, kid." _he said, then bent down to Budew, _"And who's your friend?"_

"This is Budew, my first Pokemon. I told you I would come back once I got my first pokemon, and I kept my promise." Young Drew explained. Then, he turned to Budew and said: "Budew, this is Zooma. He's a friend of mine. Say hi!"

_"Hi! Hi!" _Budew said, smiling.

_"He sure takes after you, Drew." _Zooma said, chuckling, _"Anyway, when you become a pokemon trainer, what are ya goin' to do?" _Young Drew froze at that and looked down sadly.

"I-I don't know, Zooma. That's another reason why I came. Do you know what I should be?"

_"Well, what do you like to do the best with your pokemon?"_

"Contests, but..."

_"'But' what?" _Zooma asked sternly. Young Drew cringed a bit before bursting into tears and hugging Zooma, putting Budew on the ground first.

"Everyone laughs and teases me when I say I want to be a Coordinator, telling me that I'm a girly-boy! I want to be a Coordinator, Zooma, but I don't want to be teased, either!" he cried. Zooma slowly lifted Young Drew from his waist all the way up to his head and made him look Zooma in the eyes.

_"Drew, don't let the teasing get to you. Do what you want. Don't listen to all that teasing. I think you'll be a great Coordinator."_

"(sniff) Really, Zooma?"

_"Really. And if you want, I can come with you when you go on your journey."_

"Really, Zooma? You'd do that?"

_"I sure would, kid."_ Zooma told him, putting him back on the ground,_ "Now, go show those meanies what Drew, the Top Coordinator of LaRousse City and the entire Hoenn Region, can do!" _Young Drew bobbed his head up and down at that, then picked Budew up.

"Will do, Zooma, Master of all Pokemon!" he joked. Then, he ran back out the doors of the Greenhouse and the memory faded.

"Why did I remember both of those memories?" I questioned myself. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my left side, making me cry out. After that, there came a series of sharp pains, making me yell out with each hit. They were starting to make me dizzy and lightheaded with pain. Suddenly, everything started to shake and the pains faded away.

_"Drew! Drew, WAKE UP!" _I heard someone yell. Then, it steadily got louder as the pain disappeared and the shaking got worse. I soon recognized the voice as my Roserade's, who was trying to shake me awake. But I felt so weak from all those hits, I fell to the ground and nearly blacked out.

"Rose...rade..." I whispered, slipping into the darkness.

* * *

_Reality:_

I shot up, clutching my chest and breathing heavily. I looked around to find myself back at camp, with a worried Roserade beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

LaRousse's Connection

By: Aubrie1234

"_Drew! Are you alright? A few minutes ago you started to toss and turn and yell out. I was worried, so I released myself and tried to wake you up. What happened?" _Roserade asked me.

"I-I don't know, Roserade. But, I dreamed two memories that I had forgotten for a long time. I never thought I would think of him again..." I told her.

"_You mean, you remembered Zooma?"_

"Yeah. I remembered the first times I ever met him. Then, the memories faded and I felt like I was getting whipped. I was glad you woke me up, Roserade. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't." I explained, picking her up and putting her in my lap.

"_You're welcome Drew. But, if you remembered Zooma, it might mean he's in danger. We need to go back to LaRousse." _she told me. I knew she was right, but that dream scared me. Zooma might be in danger, but he didn't keep his promise. He didn't come back when I went there to ask him to join my team for my journey. The other times I went back he didn't appear, either.

"I don't know, Roserade..." I told her.

"_We'll talk more about this in the morning. Right now, we should go to sleep." _she explained. I nodded, putting her back on the ground. After I did, she started to use Sweet Scent. It smelled good, and it made me feel better. Soon, I felt myself go to sleep without realizing it.

* * *

**Roserade POV**

After I put Drew back to sleep with my Sweet Scent attack, I returned myself to my pokeball.

"_Did you make him feel better, Roserade?" _Masquerain asked me.

"_Yes, I did. But, he seemed to be frightened." _I told them.

"_By the dream he had?" _Flygon asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Poor Drew. Did he say what it was about?" _Butterfree asked.

"_Yes, but it's a subject he doesn't like to discuss with anyone else except me."_

"_We shouldn't pester him about it, then. Especially you two." _Absol told us, directing the last part to Masquerain and Butterfree. After that, we all went back to sleep, and I worried so much about Drew that I could barely get to sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It looked so dark in the room. Then, a door opened and the lights came on. A man, hidden in the shadows, looked at the pokemon chained to the wall opposite him. The pokemon slowly opened its eyes and growled at the man.

"Are you ready to confess, yet?" the man asked.

"_Not on your life." _the pokemon growled, slowly getting off the floor.

"I guess we will have to go through this every time until you tell me." the man said, taking a whip off the wall. The pokemon eyed it with distaste before bracing itself. It cried out in pain with each hit. Soon, it could take no more and blacked out. Before it did, however, it whispered one name.

"_Drew..."_

* * *

"ZOOMA!" I yelled, shooting up and looking around. I was drenched in a cold sweat and my heart raced, making me feel like I had just run a race or something. Nothing was there except my stuff. I looked down sadly.

"Zooma..." I whispered. What had happened? Why had I woken up and felt scared? Something was wrong, but I wasn't sure what.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of the long-awaited second chapter? Tell me in a review, please!**_


End file.
